


Ruby and the Raven

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Once upon a time a Huntsman was cursed by a Fairy to be a beast till he found someone to love and someone who loved him return. Ruby is a young woman who dreams of exploring the world beyond her small village. When her father Taiyang angers the beast attempting to take a rose for his Ruby, the paths of our two lonely souls will be drawn together. - A RWBY story of Beauty & Beast.





	1. A Small Town

Once upon a time lived a Huntsmen renowned throughout his Kingdom. He was powerful bold and lived without fear. However this huntsman was also the son to the local Lord, a hard man with little love for his people. Our Huntsman learned how little life was worth in the eyes of his father at a young age and this he carried with him into his career. For all his power he was reckless, caring little for the people the forces of Grimm attacked and even less if they got in his way.

One day he and his twin sister were out hunting Grimm and came upon a large pack. The Huntsman’s sister was reluctant to attempt such a large park on their own. To his eternal sorrow the Huntsman refused to heed his sister's warning, in his arrogance and pride. Only he returned from the battle, bloody but victorious.

What the Huntsman did not know was that he and his sister had trespassed on the lands of a Fairy. This Fairy took to watching the Huntsman, she was curious if the loss of his twins life would change him.

The Huntsman took to drinking and rage, he blamed himself for the loss of his sister rightly so. However all those around him paid for his rage. The Fairy had seen enough, she disguised herself as an old hag and knocked upon the Huntsman’s door and begged for table scraps offering a single red rose as payment.

The Huntsman was repulsed but her and shunned her. Now sure of his nature the Fairy cast off her shroud revealing herself to him in all of her beautiful glory. The Huntsman begged for forgiveness but the Fairy could see the darkness with him  and cursed him and his castle. He transformed into a hideous beast and everyone in his castle was turned invisible unable to leave. The Fairy declared that if he could change himself and find someone that not all he loved but loved him in return the curse would be broken upon the household but if he ever wanted to be human again he had to be accepted by one of his own kind. She gave him the humble rose and said he had a hundred years to break the curse or he would be a beast forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Ninety nine years later in the small village of Redwood lives a young woman by the name of Ruby. She as an odd sort of girl, with a great love for the written world that made her a bit of oddity in her village. She was a short little thing only just over five and a half feet tall, but it suited her slight body type well. She made the woman of the town envious as she walked book in hand and without need of a corset. Her red hair flowing freely to the small of her back and eyes of silver star light that made the men compose poems for her.

Gaston was a large man, big and broad and a powerful huntsman. Beside him sat the very little Le Fou not a huntsman, but he had a few small gifts of his own. Gaston spoke boldly puffing his chest out as Ruby walked by her nose in a book. “See Le Fou! That’s the woman I’m going to marry! The most beautiful woman I’ve never seen.”

“But she’s so… well read and your well… not.” Le Fou though this crush of Gaston’s borderlined on obsession. He knew that Ruby would never marry Gaston, she was much too wild a woman for him.

Gaston scoffed. “I’ll give her a few children and then she won’t have time for her books!” He got up as Ruby entered a book shop. “I’m going to ask her again Le Fou!”

* * *

“Thank you for letting me borrow it.” Ruby handed the book back the bookseller. “Do you have anything new?” Her eyes scanned over the cramped bookshelves, this place as her haven. From here she could travel all over Remnant, enjoy all types of stories and fairy tales.

“I’m afraid not but you’re welcome to what I do have.” He set the book on the counter watching Ruby as she ran her hands lovely over the book spines. Some worn with time and love, others new with their backs barely broken in.

Ruby glanced out the front window and saw Gaston coming. “Oh dear! Thank you but I’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

“Go out the back my dear and hurry home.” The bookseller said preparing to send Gaston on his way.

Ruby raced out of the store and out into the street, she picked up her skirts and ran through the back alleys dodging and weaving till she came to her house on the outskirts of the town. “Papa!” She called out closing the door softly behind her.

Taiyang Xiao Long was a painter from Mistral, his hair was greying as he was well into his fifties. He greeted his daughter with a warm hug and looked her up and down. “Back already and without a new book?”

Ruby scrunched up her nose in distaste. “Gaston near ambushed me in the bookstore, I had to make a speedy exit.” She snuggled into his hug for a moment before drawing back to see the room. Paintings of all types and sizes had been packed and made ready for travel. “I thought you weren’t leaving till tomorrow.”

Tai sighed and rubbed his eyes, the wrinkles around them creasing further. “The weather is good today and there is no point in waiting. No one in this town will buy my paintings, I’m off to Vale to try my luck there.”

The young woman hugged her father again. “I wish you didn’t have to go Papa, or would let me come with you.”

Tai hugged her tightly, resting his head on herself, pressing his cheek to the crown of her head. “Someone has to mind the house.”

Ruby shuddered. “With you gone there is nothing to stop Gaston from bothering me all day! I won’t be able to read a thing.”

Tai drew away, looking down at his daughter she was well past the marriageable age but had refused to even consider marrying. She wanted to marry for love, to find a husband she could respect. With the options in this town he could could not blame her for remaining unwed. “Would it really be so bad to accept Gaston’s offer? I am getting old Ruby, you’ll need someone to look after you. Gaston is a huntsman and good at his job, he’d be able to support you very well.”

Ruby pulled away wrinkling her nose in disgust. “But he’s boorish! Rude! And thinks of nothing but having me on my back! Oh don’t give me that look father, he’s not quiet in his proclamations!” 

Tai sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m just not getting any younger and I worry about you.” he hugged her again.

“I will not marry that pig, I’d rather leave Redwood then be his wife.” The red haired woman pulled away. “Come let’s get the cart packed on you on your way. Philippe will be happy to have work again!”

Together they had the cart packed in no time, Tai eased his old bones into the seat and took up the reins. “Is there anything you would like me to bring back?”

“A rose maybe?” Ruby asked, she loved roses she could sometimes remember her mother just by the scent of them as they often awoke memories. 

Tai smiled and bent to kiss Ruby on the forehead. “Then I shall keep an eye out for the loveliest rose to be graced by the sun.” With that he flicked the reins and Philippe carried him away.

* * *

 

Taiyang made good time but soon the forest started to close in, the sun set and he could hear the howls of Grimm in the distance. He had not been to Vale since plague ravaged the city, driving him to flee with his year old child. As the scenery grew gloomier and scarier he came upon a fork in the road. A huge tree had fallen on the more well worn path and Tai gulped as he turned Philippe down the other. It was encroached upon with by trees and weeds and was more slow going. Snow started to fall it grew later and later, the road opened up to reveal a castle with a huge sprawling courtyard.

“Well Philippe maybe they will tolerate an old man and his horse for a night.” Tai could see and distant light and when he came upon it, it turned out to be a stable. After unhitching Philippe and getting him ready for the night Tai picked his way up the snow covered steps and knocked timidly on the door.

It opened to reveal a grand entrance hall and Tai could see hovering in the air a yellow ribbon with a candelabra embroidered on it. “Hello?”  Tai called out stepping forward as the door opened further, the ribbon moving out of his way. He felt two hands grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled it off him. He spun on his heel and saw another ribbon this one brown with a door embroidered on it.

The figure with the yellow ribbon pressed on the small of his back. “Who are you? Are you ghosts? Or some type of fairy?” Tai asked and let himself be lead into a reading room, he could smell a rich dinner awaiting him.

“We are cursed.” Yellow ribbon said, his voice as light with an accent so old Tai had a hard time understanding him.

The old man sat in the offered chair and pulled the lid off the tray. His mouth watering at the beef dinner, with mashed potatoes and corn. “For you.” The yellow ribbon’s man said as he added a log to the fire.

Tai set the tray onto his lap and asked between slow bites. “Who cursed you?” Curses were not uncommon in this land of magic, but Tai had never heard of one that turned people invisible.

“A great fairy, the lord of our castle earned her ire and turned everyone invisible and him into a beast. He is not within the castle right now you are safe.” Yellow ribbon sat on a leather chair beside Tai the leather creaking under his weight.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Tai paused. “What is your name?”

“Lumière.” Lumière said mutely playing with his yellow ribbon, they had been Mrs. Pots idea. A way for them to know who was who without having to ask for a name. He only needed one ribbon but those who worked in the kitchen would wear five. One around each limb and their necks, so those around them would have a good idea of where they were.

Tai ate his dinner in silence thinking that over. He wondered if he could help these cursed people, he could it unlikely.

“Do you have family?’ Lumière asked, it was nice to talk to someone not of the castle.

“Yes, a daughter by the name of Ruby, she is but eight and ten years of age.” Tai said smiling upon the thought of his little Ruby.

“She still lives with you? At the time of our curse such women would already be married and living with their husbands.” Lumière asked, he wondered if maybe just maybe this Ruby could be brought to the castle.

Tai shook his head. “Our village is small and she refused to marry for anything but love. None of the men within our town are a good match for her, she is intelligent and quick witted. With a great love for the written word, these are not popular characteristics in our town.”

“Tis a shame.” Lumière said and stood. “Come I had a room prepared for you.”

Tai set the tray aside and follow his guide deeper into the castle. Up an up they went through cold corridors sparsely lit. The room they came to was very grand but Tai was much to tried to take it in. “I will come and collect you in the morning when it is safe to leave.” Lumière said closing the door behind him.

Tai was so exhausted he barely got out of his over-clothes before tumbling into bed and was fast asleep.

* * *

“Come! You must wake now! The master will be back soon and he will be most cross with me.” Lumière urged Tai out of bed and helped the man to redress.

As they all but ran out to the stables Tai asked. “Why would your master be upset that you’re upholded of the ‘Guest law’?”

“My master is an intensely private man, he does not like guests.” Lumière helped Tai down the steps and to the stable. Philippe was already hitched to the cart and ready to leave, the sun wasn’t even over the horizon. He helped Tai up into the cart. “Take the road out north of here, it will loop back to the main road and you will be upon Vale in three days at the latest.”

“Thank you for your help and hospitality.” Tai said and flicked Philippe’s reins.

“Just go swiftly.” Lumière said and stepped out of the way.

Tai nodded and set Philippe to a trout making his way out of the maze like courtyard however when he was halfway through he came upon a small grove a red roses. Such roses should not have been able to live in the snow and yet they were. He stopped Philippe and reached out a rose and stroked is petals with a finger. So soft it reminded him of Ruby’s hair but as he went to pick it a thunderous ROAR boomed through the clearing and started Tai so much he fell onto the snow.

“Thief.” A deep rasping voice growled and Tai looked up into a huge monstrous beast. He could see echos of human in its face, but it’s nose was flat like a panthers and he had a mouthful of sharp teeth that glinted in the morning light. Its eyes were a pale red it had no hair instead it had a mane of glossy black feathers. Tai could see theses feathers went mid way down the monster's chest where its body became furred in a thick black pelt. The monster stood on two legs like a man but they were they legs of a panther. Lastly Tai could see huge wings the beast kept wrapped around it like a cloak and a long tail the end like the tail of a raven.

“No please I’m sorry! I promised I’d bring my daughter back a rose and I saw yours and they reminded me of her.” Tai gulped as the beast grabbed him by the back of his coat with a taloned hand and dragged him back to the castle.

Lumière sighed at the sight and went to collect Philippe, after Tai’s paints were safe within the stable he spoke softly to the horse. “Return to your home and bring Ruby back, with luck she will be able to free her father.”

Philippe shook his head and whined for he was a very intelligent horse and raced off at a gallop to return to Ruby.


	2. The Beast

Ruby raced out of the house at the sound of a horse's whinny. The door clanging with enough force for the lock to fall, Philippe shoved his nose at her belly. “Where is Papa?” Ruby asked and Philippe shook his head and turned it back to the road. The young woman hiked her shirts and mounted the horse, she had learned to ride bareback when she was very young. “Take me too him.” Ruby said to her loyal steed, squeezing her legs around his middle.

Philippe set off at a trot for he was winded from the gallop back. He decided his route without Ruby’s input for he was a very intelligent horse. Together they made quick time through the forest till they heard growling as the road grew smaller and the trees denser.

Ruby glanced over her shoulder, seeing red eyes and white teeth. “Grimm.” Fear set Ruby’s heart pounding. “Run Philippe!” She tightened her legs around her horse’s sides as Philippe ran. She barely took in the courtyard of the castle as the Grimm were hot on their trail. There snarling growls and heavy steps growing closer and closer.

The Beast watched Ruby and Philippe, race into his courtyard the Grimm hot on her heels. He glanced over his shoulder and stretched his wings. When he had first been curse he had tried to learn how to use them, but after several failures he’d given up. Not like he could leave the castle, giving him wings had been a cruel trick a mockery of freedom. He blamed his name and Semblance, Misfortune, oh how he hated it. It was probably it that gave the idea to the Fairy to give him wings. His eyes roamed over Ruby, with her dress hiked up he could see her legs, he could see the strength in them as they gripped Philippe. Her hair streamed out behind her, but it was in how she rode that drew him in, she had a wildness to her that he had never seen in a woman before. It was fascinating, his mind made up he jumped down from the battlements. His claws scoring the stone as he used them to slow himself.

Ruby hoped the stables would be able to keep the Grimm out as they raced into them as soon as they were clear a huge beast jumped down onto a Grimm. Its taloned hands wrapping around the creature's neck, breaking it with a sharp twist. He made quick work of the following Grimm, his stature near as great as theirs. Ruby clung to Philippe as the Beast fought, its wings wrapped around its shoulders like a cloak. He was massive at least eight feet tall, but lean he wore no shirt showing thick corded muscles of his abdomen and arms. She would have admired them if they had not been covered in black feathers or fur.

With the Grimm turning to dust the Beast turned to the pair, Ruby still holding tight to Philippe. She swallowed stifling her fear. “I’m here to see my father!”

The Beast frowned, his mind already turning to the curse. Wondering if she could break it, he was running out of time with a growl he spoke. “Your horse will be tended to here. Come with me and I will take you to your father.”

Ruby shivered with fear at the thought of leaving with such a monster but she dismounted and gave Philippe’s flank a pet. She saw a brown ribbon embroidered with a horse head float through the air toward Philippe.

“This way.” The Beast growled and gestured for Ruby to walk before him.

The young woman brushed her hair down and had to force herself calm. He was just so huge, having him follow her was unsettling. Though she did not notice that this way when the wind blew she was shielded from it. Up and up they went into the castle, neither party tried to make conversation. Ruby was worried about her father and the Beast was trying to think of a way to keep her here. He liked her hair and her eyes, he’d never seen such a wonderous silver before.

“Papa!” Ruby exclaimed and raced forward when they reached Tai’s cell. Her hands reaching through to grasp his. “You’re as cold as ice.”

“Ruby what are you doing here?” Tai asked happy to see his little girl again but afraid for her all the same.

“I came to find you.” Ruby said, she could hear the soft steps of the Beast behind her, she turned and looked to him. “Please let my Papa go! He’ll catch a death of cold in here.”

The beast was silent as he thought it over, the man had tried to steal one of his roses. “A rose for a rose, you take his place and I will let him go.”

In any other circumstance Ruby would have blushed at being called a rose. So worried for her father she agreed instantly. “I will. May I at least say goodbye?”

The Beast nodded and pulled the switch to unlock the cage and stepped down the hall to give the pair some privacy.

Ruby threw herself into her father's arms and hugged him tight. Tai however was no fool, so he spoke quickly and softly. “The people of this castle are cursed, he must want you to break the curse. I can see of no other reason he would wish to keep you.”

The young woman’s heart leaped, she had read about curses. “I’ll be fine, if he wants me to help him then he won’t hurt me.” She kissed her Papa’s cheek, she helped Tai to his feet. “Stay safe Papa.”

“I will.” Tai said and they walked out of the ceil.

The Beast looked between the pair and huffed. “This way.” They headed back to the entrance hall before he spoke again. “Tell no one of what you have seen here. I only wish to be left alone, I want your oath and I will know if you break it.”

Taiyang did not like the idea of silence but then who would believe him? He would have to hope Ruby broke the curse and was set free in turn. “I will speak to no one of this. You have my word.”

“My stable hand will have a horse made ready for you and your paintings. Your’s will remain here.” The Beast said, gesturing for Tai to leave.

Tai gave Ruby one last hug and kiss, then headed out the doors. The Beast closed them behind him and looked over to Ruby, she was hugging herself and biting her lip. He found her very cute, where was the wild spirit from before? “This way.” He started walking up the stairs to the east wing.

“We aren’t going back to the cell?” Ruby asked follow him up the stairs, he was going slow enough that she managed to keep up without to much trouble.

“No.” The Beast said flatly, keeping an eye out for his servants. They would have set out to make a room ready for her the moment her father was captured, Lumière still had hope. Sure enough they came upon a room quickly. Many ribbons could be seen within it, the bed was aired the room dusted. Clothes were being taken out to be laundered. 

Ruby watched in awe as the room was finished in minutes, a fire stoked in the hearth. Bed turned over and fresh sheets put upon it. She looked up at the Beast he looked almost solemn. “What is your name?” She asked, if she was going to break this curse she would at least need to know his name.

He looked over to her almost startled, what people he had come into contact with over the last near century just called him ‘Beast’ and never bothered to ask his name. “Qrow.” He said softly, the word sounded foreign on his tongue.

Ruby bit her lip to keep from giggling at his stunned expression. Feeling bold she offered her hand like a lady and said. “I’m Ruby Xiao Long.” 

Qrow was stunned again, it hadn’t been five minutes of conversing yet and he liked her. Mindful of his talons and height, he took her hand and stepped back bending to press a kiss to the back of it. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

The silver eyed maiden had to fight to keep from giggling again, his lips were soft and she could feel the soft fur on his chin. Now that he was lowered a bit she found that his eyes were a pale red, she’d never seen red eyes before. She found she liked them greatly, the black feathers making up his mane accented the fine features of his face. Minus the cat nose he really looked very human. “Likewise.” She said with an honest smile.

Qrow let go of her hand and straightened back up blushing lightly, not that anyone would be able to tell under the fine black fur. It was not yet lunch, he wracked his brain trying to think of something to do. “Would you like a tour of the castle?”

“Yes please.” Ruby said then rubbed her arm remembering the cold. As she did a red cloak swept around her shoulders, she glanced back to see a yellow ribbon with a candelabra. “Thank you.” She said softly and wrapped herself up in the cloak.

Qrow thought the red of the cloak suited her well, bringing out the red in her hair. “This way.” Again they set off, Qrow was mindful to keep his steps short so she wouldn’t strain to keep up with him. He expected her to enjoy the ballroom and gardens, but it was the library that captured her attention. He watched she gazed around in awe and found himself smiling for the first time in a very long time. Then the gryphon man sighed, it would be very easy to fulfill one half of the curse but the other . . .

Ruby raced over to a book shelf and ran her hand along the spines. “I’ve never seen so many books!”

“You like to read?” Qrow asked stepping over to stand a little ways away from her, reaching out to touch one of his favourites.

“Very much so! Were it not for books, I would have gone mad in my town long ago. Do you as well?” Ruby looked up to him, watching him pet the spine of a book.

He nodded and pulled the book from the shelf. “I love the freedom of a book. They can take a person all over Remnant and to worlds beyond. With how long I’ve been in this castle they have been my only saving grace.”

“How long have you been here?” Ruby asked reaching out to look at the book’s title. ‘The Hero and the Crown’. She had read that one, it was a beautiful story dealing in many topics.

Qrow looked down to her. “Nearly a hundred years.” She was just so delicate, tiny compared to him.

Ruby paused a hundred years was a very Traditional curse, usually only given to those who had earned it. They would be frozen in time till the curse was fulfilled so not even death could rescue them from it. “Why were you cursed?” She asked softly.

Qrow growled and jerked away from her, taking the book with him. “Damn you Lumière.”

Who was Lumière? Ruby wondered but decided to draw his attention away from that. “It’s not hard to figure out, I’ve read about curses. A hundred years is a Traditional curse, you just have angered some higher power to get it.” Ruby had even read about the Tradition, it had thankfully grown weaker over time but sometimes where great magics were concerned it was still very strong.

“I refused guest rights to a Fairy disguised as a hag.” Qrow grumbled turning away from Ruby so she couldn’t see his expression.

The silver eyed maiden frowned, there had to be more to it then that. You didn’t get a hundred year curse for refusing guest rights, or failing the test of courtesy. A Fairy was more liking to get you lost in the woods forever or something. Ruby saw how Qrow as all but hunched in on himself, running his hands over the well worn book. She guessed he didn’t want to talk about it, she walked over and looked at the book. “Is it your favourite? It’s mine, I love how Aerin grows over it. She always rather remind me of me, no one understanding her or trusting her because of her mother. But she earns their respect.”

Qrow smiled very slightly, barely notable. “You’ve her hair after Maur. I like Luthe, I like how he is there for her when she needs it. I think after Tor dies Aerin goes back to him.”

“Me too. I never really got why she married Tor, her cousin but I guess it was what Damar needed. In the ‘Blue Sword’ Harry sees a flicker of red hair when she causes the avalanche. I think Arien was really there helping her and that she goes and hides when people visit Luthe.” Ruby reached out and touched the book, it was old and worn.

“That would be very Aerin. I think it is a good study on immortality, what it is like to be incapable of aging.” Qrow could sympathize a great deal with Aerin and Luthe.

“Maybe you just need a valley, lake and house to yourself.” Ruby smiled. “It seems to suit Aerin and Luthe well.”

Qrow chuckled softly, missing the smile from Ruby. “If this curse is ever broken I would much rather explore the world. I have not left this place since I was cursed I imagine much has changed.”

“Well the town I lived in was very small, and I’ve never been beyond it so I am afraid I would not know. Gaston is the local huntsman so he would know better then anyone else, but he is a boorish man so I try to avoid him. I have read though in Atlas they are trying to develop a way to communicate across the continents! It was mostly a newspaper article but it went over how they wished to make towers in each Huntsman Academy that would allow for broadcasting ‘radio waves’ over large distances. I did not understand much of what it said, I mostly read them for the latest weapon designs.” Ruby gently pulled the book from Qrow’s grasp.

Qrow’s heart was beating a ramping tattoo, not only was she beautiful and intelligent she liked weapons too. Was this little woman after his heart? Cause at the rate she was going she’d have it before the week was out. “Do they allow women to train as Huntsman now?”

“Oh goodness no!” Ruby’s gaze snapped up to his then drifted away. “But I love reading the stories and I’ve always wanted to be a huntsman… huntress? I want to explore the world and help people, you know to be the hero in the stories.” But no, women weren’t allowed to enroll in the combat schools, it was not their place. No as far as she knew most people believe that a woman’s place was in the household, managing it and popping out babies till it killed her. Ruby shook her head getting angry, no that was NOT the life for her.

The man almost said that he had once been a huntsman, but she had a wild fire to her. He had no doubt if he mentioned it she would ask him to teach her. He’d have to keep her away from the armoury and forge as well. “I’m sorry to hear that.” She was just so small, he didn’t like the idea of her fighting Grimm and doubted she could. Was her Aura even unlocked? He brushed her cheek gently with a flicker of his own Aura, no her own Aura was dormant.

Ruby felt warmth flicker over her cheek it was a nice feeling like the warmth of a candle. She knew it wasn’t all the fur and looked up to him. “What was that?”

Ohh busted, Qrow winced. “My Aura, I was curious if yours was active.”

“Oh, no.” Ruby sighed sadly. “Gaston is the only one with an active Aura and there is no way I’d let him near enough me to awaken mine.”

Qrow frowned, that was the second time she had mentioned this ‘Gaston’ and both times in a negative light. “Would you like lunch? I am sure the staff has put something together by now.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby glanced around her room, the day had been that quiet type of busy you can’t put your finger on. On one hand so much had changed, she had a curse to break and Qrow was a very agreeable sort so far. Even if he did seem to fall into small bouts of depression at random. Though she couldn’t blame him for that, he had been here for a very long time with plenty of time to think things over. She wondered what he really did to get saddled with a hundred year curse. She combed through her hair with her fingers, she needed a bath she still had dust from her ride on her. As she pulled off her cloak the doors to her room burst open.

“Oh my word, oh my word!” A pair of invisible hands with purple ribbons embroidered with a tea pot grabbed Ruby’s and spun her round and round. “Wonderful my dear simply wonderful!!!”

“Do calm down Mrs. Potts!” A deep voice came from the door and as Ruby stopped spinning saw a single ribbon with a clock on it.

“Come now Cogsworth! That couldn’t have gone better!” Mrs. Pott’s voice was homely and Ruby found herself likely it instantly. “Lumière was brilliant in sending that horse back.”

“Why thank you Madame.” Lumière walked into the room and ushered a pair of other ribbons into the room, they were carrying a large brass tub and pitchers of steaming water. While they set up the tub and poured the water Lumière said. “Though I must agree with Mrs. Potts Cogsworth. That went much better than expected.”

The pair of ribbons that had brought the tub in started helping Ruby out of her clothes. “You sent Philippe?” Ruby asked the yellow ribbon.

“Yes my Lady,” Ruby got the impression the man was bowing to her. “I did try to get your father to leave without notifying the Master but luck was not on my side. Your father had mentioned you in our chat, I hoped sending the horse would bring you here.” Lumière paused. “Though I did not expect the Master to take so well to you.”

Ruby blushed as she was undressed but she went into the tub without a fuss. “Is Qrow usually much different?” She asked and let out a long happy sigh the water was perfect.

Mrs. Potts sat on a chair beside the fireplace. A new ribbon appeared as well as thread and a needle, Ruby watched her take a few stitches before she spoke up. “The Master was once a very prideful and arrogant, though time has helped him greatly in that regard. To have him be so kind to you and your father is a great leap forward for him.”

Lumière spoke up. “The Master is like a fine wine, he improves upon further acquaintance.”

“When he’s not in his cups.” Mrs. Potts groused, her stitches quickening for a moment.

“He drinks to much then?” Ruby asked turning in the tub to face Mrs. Potts or her ribbon.

“Not so much as before he was cursed but yes. Beware of him when he does Ruby, he can be very dangerous.” Mrs. Potts said.

“Don’t scare the girl.” Cogsworth said and Ruby could hear his footsteps as he moved.

“Beyond his physical appearance why is he dangerous? I saw him kill those Grimm, was he a huntsman?” Ruby asked, she saw Lumière pick up a brush at let him work on her hair.

“Our Master was a very powerful huntsman.” Lumière said, starting at the ends of Ruby’s hair.

“Hff, as well as cocky and selfish.” Mrs. Potts groused. “He got the attention of a Fairy who judged him wanting and she cursed all of us as a result.”

“There must be more to it them that.” The silver eyed maiden said, her heart did a little flutter, maybe she could get him to teach her.

“Do you really want to know who he was? He is no longer that man, he has learned his lesson through this curse and now wishes to break it. I am inclined to say he has become thoughtful over time and will never make the mistakes of his past again.” Mrs. Potts said firmly she had faith in Qrow.

Ruby paused and thought that over, curses were designed to make the subject change their ways. “No I suppose not, what is the curse? The phrasing exactly?”

The three were silent as they thought about it and Mrs. Potts let out a long sigh. “The Fairy said if he could change himself and find someone that not only he loved but loved him in return the curse would be broken upon the household but if he ever wanted to be human again he had to be accepted by one of his own kind.”

Ruby paled. “He wants me to fall in love with him?!” She almost stood to storm away but only her nude state kept her from leaving.

“Shh, you wished to know the wording of the curse now you do. Please understand Ruby that it is the curse, we would not wish for you to do anything against your will. Yes we hope you’ll break the curse, but if the feeling is not genuine it will not work. Please do not act on this knowledge, the Master will be furious that we’ve told you at all.” Mrs. Potts said softly.

The silver eyed maiden frowned and thought on that, she had wanted to know the wording just because she need to know the curse to break it. This however was not what she thought it would be, though she guessed it made sense. She went through the words a few more times in her head. “Wait, being able to love and be love is only half the curse. Even if we met that aspect of  it, he’ll still be a beast. This is two curses wrapped into one. Falling in love only frees you, not him.”

“Yes he must be accepted by one of his own kind, whether that means another cursed individual. Or another blue blood, we won’t know till it happens.” Cogsworth said looking into the fire.

Lumière finished brushing Ruby’s air and gave her a cloth to wash herself with. As she did he said. “We are simply running out of time Miss. Had we more we would just watch where the chips fall, but we have less than a year to break this curse. Yes our Master can be very disagreeable at times but he is a good man. He . . . just needs a little help to show it.”

Ruby sighed and rubbed her temples with a thumb and forefinger. Well she always wanted to the be the Hero from the stories, this was a good a start as any. “Okay, I’ll do my best to help.”

 


	3. Little steps together

   Ruby was exploring, that really was the best word for it. The castle was huge and rather cold, she had asked to be left alone to process everything and ended up wandering her new home. The curse, to love and be loved in return, straightforward enough but could she love him? She knew so little about him and he was rather monstrous, but that more reminded her of mythical creatures he could defiantly look worse.

   She wandered west without noticing it and up a flight of stairs lost in thought. He was also a Huntsman, she shivered at the thought with a happy giggle. She’d finally met a Huntsman that wasn’t Gaston, who was nice! He even liked books! Yes, she had most definitely met worse people than Qrow, what the servants had said about his past did worry her. However, a hundred years would definitely help with some character flaws.

   She resolved as she climbed another flight of stairs that she would like to know him better! That was the best solution to this accursed conundrum! Ruby looked up from the floor and found she did not know where she was. She glanced over to a door ajar she could hear a fire crackling, she bit her lip worrying it for a moment then pushed the door open.

   The room was huge with a inner balcony, though it was enclosed with glass right now to keep the cold at bay. The bed was huge and messy with the blankets thrown back there was also a collection of pelts before a large crackling fire. The silver eyed woman crept into room, this was clearly Qrow’s room but her curiosity got the better of her. She could picked her way through the room to the wall and found a portrait of what she guessed was Qrow’s family. All had black hair and pale skin, and both Qrow and another woman she guessed was his sister had red eyes.

   Qrow had a very lean look to him in the illustration and she found him very handsome. Now that she had an idea of what he looked like as a human, she could see the similarities. Same features just with a flat cats nose, same build just taller with fur and feathers. With a contemplative hmm she turned from it and moved silently through the room. She picked her way to the balcony and opened the doors stepping into the enclosed space. A single rose floated near all its petals had fallen away.

   Ruby tucked her hands behind her back, she wasn’t stupid she wasn’t going to touch. Though with how many petals were lost and how few reminded, she guessed they didn’t have much time left. As she turned to leave she heard a heavy thump, she spun round just as Qrow dropped from a rafter. The sound had been the wine bottle slipping from his fingers.

   He picked himself up, slowly Ruby’s eyes widening he seemed so much bigger now. Maybe it was the light, or the hardness in his eyes. “Just how much have they told you?” He growled his voice a drunken rasp, he prowled toward her.

   Ruby backed up not turning from him into the bedroom, there was more space there. “They told me enough, Qrow.” She added his name almost as an afterthought, she guessed this was what they were talking about when they said he liked to drink.

   The feathered man growled at that and she swallowed. “I’m sorry I was just curious, I tend to wander while I think.” She glanced around the room. “Is the woman in the portrait your sister?”

   “Twin.” Qrow straightened and lumbered toward the fireplace, to a liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottom of whisky. He was trying not to focus on her, but her scent was already filling the room a sweet soft scent of roses. It had been so long since he touched a woman, it was taking all of his strength to stay away from her.

   “Twin.” Ruby repeated and looked back at the portrait, she wondered what had happened to her. “Is all your family gone?”

   “Yes.” Qrow glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He wanted to be angry that she had invaded his room, but he was so lonely it was hard to be.

   “I’m sorry.” Ruby said taking small steps toward him to stand before the fire, the room was very chilly. “I don’t know what I would do without my papa.” She paused looking into the fire. “Well I’d probably pretend to be a boy and try to get into one of the combat schools.”

   Qrow put the whisky down, he could get drunk off of her scent alone he didn’t need it anymore. “Why do you really want to be a hunter so much? A beautiful woman like you could lead whatever life you wished.”

   Ruby huffed and crossed her arms. “Only if I got very lucky in finding a kind husband and those are few and far between. I’d rather pretend to be a boy and become a huntsman then be a ‘kept’ wife. I want to be free! To roam the world without fear of the next day.”

   The red eyed man couldn’t help it, he reached out and stroked a hand through the hair about her neck. “Noble aspirations.” Her hair was soft and she didn’t flinch as he ran his hand through it.

   The silver eyed woman closed her eyes as she felt his hand in her hair, she knew with his talons he could slice her neck open with ease. So instead she relaxed, she could understand his wish to touch, he probably hadn’t touched anyone in a century.

   Qrow withdrew his hand and bit his lip. “Forgive me, I was just . . . curious.”

   Ruby smiled at that, as he echoed her own words back at her. “It’s fine, a little curiosity never hurt anyone.” She looked over to him, his feathers looked soft this close up. “May I touch your mane?”

   His brow shot up, “Umm.” he stepped around her and sat on the fur pelts. “Sure.” He tucked his tail around and shifted his wings so they were spread so she sit beside him without treading on them.

   Ruby picked her way carefully over, lifting her skirts slightly so she could see where she was stepping better then sat kneeling beside him. She bit her lip, taking in his features again, he was just so large it was a little bit frightening. Cautiously she reached up and ran her fingers through the feathers on his shoulder. They reminded her of raven feathers, that mix of tight and broad on the outside to protect him and softer underneath. “Wow.” She couldn’t help but pet him again, the texture was fascinating as the firelight played off of them, making them glint.

   Qrow smiled nervously, this was such a strange reaction to his feathers but he wasn’t going to complain. “I’m glad you like them.”

   Ruby leaned on his shoulder with one hand and reached out with the other, running her fingers over the much larger stiffer feathers of his wing. Jet black they seemed to absorb light and her pale elegant white fingers were a stark contrast against them. “Can you fly?” She asked her voice filled with awe.

   “No.” Qrow said softly, watching her as she touched him. It was an odd feeling but still pleasant, she wasn’t doing him any harm.

   Ruby looked over to him. “Why? I’ve read about birds you have a tail and these wings are huge, they must be large enough to carry you.”

   “I tried when I was first cursed, but what was the point when I can’t leave this place? When the world beyond would only see me as a monster? I think it was a cruel trick of the fairy to give me wings but deny me freedom.” Qrow looked away from her, she was very lovely and kind. He could barely believe she did not view him as hideous.

   “I think you should try again, sure you’d have to be careful but you could at least see the world from on high. I’d love to be able to fly.” Ruby sat back on her heels and put her hands in her lap.

   “There is no point, I can’t fly.” Qrow said picking at one of the pelts with a talon.

   “Well with an attitude like that you never will.” Ruby said reaching out and taking one of his paws in her hands. It dwarfed them both and was covered in fine black fur. “I haven’t given up on my dream of becoming a hunter, you shouldn’t give up on flying. It’s our dreams that make life worth living, without them what do we have to look forward too?”

   “My dream is to be rid of this curse.” Qrow looked at her hands and was careful of his talons.

   “Not an impossible dream, given a little time.” Ruby said squeezing his hand.

   The feathered man looked sharply up to her and was amazed by the kindness of her smile. She smiled softly at him, he was so vulnerable looking right now it was hard to see anything at all scary in him. “As for flying, I think spending some more time outside will be a good start. I’ll even come, provide moral support and if you figure it out you can take me up into the sky with you.”

   Qrow was suddenly extremely motivated to learn how to fly. He pursed his lips and very slowly said as if he feared the words were doing to come back and bite him. “I could show you to the armoury, if you find a weapon that suits you… I. suppose… I could teach you how to fight.” He pursed his lips. “To be a Huntress.”

   Ruby’s jaw dropped and she couldn’t help but fling her arms around his neck and hug him. Qrow near jumped out of his skin in shock, taking near a full minute to catch on and very carefully hug her back. His wings came around them instinctively shielding her from the outside world.

Ruby tucked her face into his neck, the feathers tickled but she could she got used to it quickly. He was very warm and soft on the surface and she found she liked it. “Thank you.” She whispered, she never really believed she’d find a teacher, someone who even believed she had a shot about becoming a hunter.

Qrow only smiled and closed his eyes, now that the shock had passed he was enjoying this embrace. “Your welcome.” He lowered his arms so she could move if she wished.

She squeezed him once more before drawing away so she could look at him. Red coloured her cheeks when she realized how she had jumped on him. “Sorry.” She said blushing and pulling away.

Qrow’s arms came back wrapping loosely around her. “It’s alright, no one has hugged me in a very long time. It’s more than welcome.” He reached up and brushed a lock her hair behind an ear. “If you like I could activate your Aura now.”

Ruby nodded and tried to relax, she knew Aura was an outward manifestation of her soul.

Qrow reached up and cupped her head carefully and closed his eyes, Ruby followed suit closing her eyes and taking deep calming breaths. She could feel his Aura rise up and touch her, could feel him in her mind.

_ “For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death.” _ Qrow spoke within her seeking out her soul, her Aura and pulling it out where she could feel it. They both glowed red as their Aura’s activated. “ _ I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee. _ ” Qrow let their Aura’s fade away and took a deep breath of his own, using one's Aura to wake another's could be quite taxing.

Ruby felt her Aura and she couldn’t help but hug him again. The first step on a path she had wanted for so long, she had finally made it. Her heart swelled, and she held him all the tighter, tears collecting in her eyes

Qrow felt her start to cry and laid back on the pelts, he could feel how moved she was by this. It wasn’t hard to understand, a life long dream finally had the potential to come true. He wrapped his wings around them and took a deep breath to relax himself. For all he didn’t want to teach he had a feeling this would be worth it. She already had so much in common with him, maybe she would be easy to teach. Maybe it would give them something to help bond with, maybe she could fall in love with him. He was already growing to love her, her smile, her kindness, her curiosity, her beauty was just an aside to all that. Qrow held her and Ruby bit by bit snuggled into his chest, not at all caring about feathers and fur.

 


	4. Flight

    The sun was high and the snow sparkling, it was a clear lovely day with not even a wind to disturb the fluffy snow. Unfortunately for said snow it would not be left in peace. A black blurr ploughed into it creating a large trench.

    Qrow rolled over with a groan and pushed himself back up to his feet. He shook violently dislodging the snow and fluffing up his feathers.

    Ruby was standing on the top of a walk way. “That was better, come on you can do it! Be thankful there is so much snow! What better time to learn?!”

    The gryphon man shook again and stretched his wings out to the maximum stretching out as best he could. He was already growing tired, his frequent gliding had kept the muscles strong but leaping off a tower was one thing. Trying to get off the ground on just his own power was quite another. He had discovered after the first few tries that trying a running start just made him look like an idiot. Ruby’s giggles and advice, was that ravens didn’t need to run made him blush.

    So now he jumped and was getting quite good at it, he had managed all of thirty seconds before tumbling into the snow. Ruby shouted out. “You’re tail was everywhere last time, maybe that’s the problem.”

    Qrow had a feeling that was the problem, he was using his wings more he could feel the overcompensating with his tail. He crouched down drawing his wings half in, bunching up all his muscles then LEAPT!

    The snow swirled around as he climbed into the air, this time he tried to be more aware of his tail and just focused on going up for a several swift wing beats. He needed to get clear of the ground, twice now he’d hit something with a wing and that DID hurt.

    Ruby watched with her hands clasped tight together as he rose higher and higher. His tail was much steadier this time, she quickly had to cover her eyes as he went up and up.

    Excitement was starting to build in his chest, this was better than his other attempts. He decided to try banking to level out this time. With the tiniest twitch of his tail and leaning forward he banked to the right slowly leveling out. This he was more familiar with, instinct told him when to flap and while it wasn’t smooth he flew over Ruby and then banked to the left with a few more beats of his wings to gain more altitude.

 

* * *

 

    “They are good for each other.” Lumière said watching Qrow climb into the sky, years of trying to get him to fly and all it took was a pretty girl.

    “He even gave the order to have the armory cleaned.” Cogsworth said. “It seems that she will be getting her wish as well.”

    “This is simply wonderful!” Miss Potts clapped her hands together. “And so quickly too. I saw them cuddling yesterday, cuddling! I don’t think I’ve ever seen the Master so relaxed, maybe all he ever needed was someone to protect and love.”

    “Then there was Grimm studies in the Library, my I was surprised when the girl took so well to it. Not even a trace of fear and the Master came alive! I’ve never seen him so enthusiastic about his work and the girl was just the same, they practically feed of each other's energy!” Lumière said with no small amount of glee. “It was a sight to beyond! She will make a fine Huntress! I can tell.”

    “Then there was dinner.” Cogsworth said with a smile that they could hear. “The conversation never ceased! And she sat so close to him, rather than across the table. Truly a remarkable young woman to be so at ease with him. I was worried when I heard she had invaded his room but it only seems to have sped things along.”

    Miss Potts picked up her needle work. “Well gentlemen I propose we leave them too it.”

    “An excellent idea Miss Potts.” Cogsworth said.

 

* * *

 

    Ruby watched Qrow fly, he banked around and flew down to her landing before her with a bit of a lurch. “Is that fun?” She asked cocking her head to the side.

    Qrow wrapped his wings around him and thought on that little remark. Was it fun? To fly? Qrow slowly nodded. “It is hard but yes I think it is fun.”

    “Good.” Ruby said looking up to him with big pleading eyes. “Will you show me the armory now?”

    Qrow sighed in a great heave of feathers. “As you wish.”

    They walked together at a respectable distance, Qrow still had to remember to shorten his steps. He looked over the frozen garden and then to Ruby again, her hair pooled around her neck and tumbled out from the front of her red hood. She was colour in this winter white. He missed colour in the world, he didn’t dislike winter though. It was peaceful, he enjoyed peace. However spring was his favorite season, it brought new life and colour and yes noise but it was a good symphony of sound that foretold the future.

    They walked into the outer walls of the castle the armory had been revived. The large grey building was the oldest part of the castle. He pushed open a heavy iron branded door and let Ruby go first.

    The room was large and full, it’s floor pounded red clay the forge dominated the room with large bellows at the side. Tables and chairs lined the walls with a mix of tools. Braziers were being lit as they walked in orange light blooming through the room mixing with the white of the sunlight filtering through the open windows. Ruby picked her way forward with wide eyes, her gaze drawn to the books, plans some so old that they were made of papyrus.

“Wow.” She breathed out softly.

Qrow smiled watching her advance. Her fingers drew with reverence over the plans of his sword, those silver eyes wide. He took a few steps and stood beside her. Ruby looked up at him and asked. “Is this your sword… scythe?”

“A claymore that could become a scythe, I have not used it since I was cursed. I doubt such a weapon would suit you.” Qrow said.

Ruby studied the old designs. “These are very old, out of date. What I wouldn’t give to get some papers and books from town. I am sure this could be updated maybe some sort of gun put into it.”

The cursed man’s heart gave a flutter, he too would love to read new material. Ruby called his name drawing his attention back to her.

“Would you be alright if I went to town and got new books? These are all amazing but they are old, we can do so much better now. I know you can not, but I can go to town get books and order the new metals from Atlas… though I don’t have any money.” Ruby said her enthusiasm fading as she thought of the coin that would be needed.

Qrow watched Ruby’s face fall. “Do you wish to leave so badly already?” He watched her expression change to one of shock.

“No! I do not want to leave! I like it here. I like you! I just think we would both enjoy going over the new materials, you could see more of the outside world. And I finally get to learn to be a Hunter, I just want to make something like the new weapons and you have no plans for those.” Ruby reached out and took one huge furred hand in both of hers. “I promise Qrow, I don’t want to leave.”

Their gazes held for a long moment, then Qrow reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of a finger. Smooth soft fur to soft porcelain skin. “You would not be safe.” He said at last.

“Then follow me upon the wing. It would be good practice for you and you can make sure that I am safe. I won’t leave you Qrow, not of my own free will. We could even visit my father, I am sure he would be happy to see you aren’t keeping me prisoner here.” She giggled blush rose to her cheeks. “It would be like you are courting me properly.”

That made the poor half cat man blink a few times, he hadn’t thought of that. It would be nice to leave the castle and he could fly, he just had to be careful not to get caught. “Alright~.” He said drawn out with hesitance.

Ruby beamed and stepped up to him hugging him, slipping her arms under his and his wings. “Thank you for understanding.”

Qrow returned the hug. “Well you’ve given me no reason to suspect you of being a liar. You’ve been beyond understanding thus far and I have had ample time to see what trying to hold onto people can do.”

“Let’s get ready to go then.”

 

* * *

 

Qrow flew low over the trees, often landing in them as Ruby rode Philippe at a good trout on the road below. While Qrow would never say it to her, he loved watching her ride. She rode like a man thus her skirts ended up rucked up around her thighs. She was so strong, he couldn’t wait to see how she would handle a weapon. He thought of her trying to hold a weapon bigger then herself and chuckled. Qrow jumped from one tree to another flapping between. The small town came into view and he climbed up a thick pine tree hiding as close to the trunk as he could. The sun was steadily sinking but it was not dark yet. He would have to wait.

Ruby rode straight for the bookseller. While it was late enough that most of the townsfolk had retired to their homes a few still saw her eyes wide in shear shock. Ruby dropped down from the saddle and pulled out the heavy pouch of gold coins Qrow had given her. She thought it was excessive but she had an order for metal to put in as well.

The doorbell tinkled as she stepped through and the booksellers eyes lit up at the sight of her. “Ruby! You’ve been gone for days! We’ve all been worried.” He rushed out from behind the counter to grasp her hands in his.

“I’m fine. I’ve just found a suitor who lives beyond the town. He’s a Huntsman who is a bit ehhh antisocial and in need of new books. I’d like everything you have on the developing technology of Atlas and all the latest papers on weapon designs.” Ruby opened the gold pouch letting the shopkeeper see the gleaming gold.

His eyes widened then he grinned. “Right away!” He bounded about his store grabbing books off the selves, news papers from behind the counter.

“I’ll need a bag for it all… Or two.” Ruby said and started browsing the other novels. She had read them all.

Shouts came from outside and she sighed deeply. She recognized the voices of Gaston and Le Fou, well neither were so much of a threat now. Confidence bloomed in her chest, she had Aura now and the sun was almost gone. Qrow would make his way into town as soon as he could hide within its shadows. Ruby closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated, bringing her Aura up with a red crackle. She looked to the bookseller but he hadn’t noticed her action. “I’ll be outside, I don’t want Gaston to disrupt you.”

“Thank you dear.”

Ruby strode out of the store and walked to Philippe reaching out she began to pet over his cheek. “This is so tiresome Philippe, I wish he’d just give up.”

“Ruby my dear!” Gaston bellowed, windows opened as more then a few wives made ready to gobble up new gossip.

“Be gone Gaston. I will tell you no till I’m an old spinster if I have too.” Ruby said clearly though she did not look at him.

Gaston scowled at her. “Come now my dear, you’ve been gone for days. Surely you’ve missed me, I know I’ve missed you.” He adjusted his belt making his meaning clear.

Ruby rolled her eyes and couldn’t completely veil her disgust. “Never Gaston. Now leave me be. I am only collecting books and visiting father. I have a proper suitor to return to.”

That had rage sparking in Gaston’s eyes. “Who! Who would dare court you!” Everyone in town knew he had set his eyes on Ruby, who would court danger so closely? He would have their heads!

Ruby finally looked over to him and smiled coyly. “A man many times your superior. A Huntsman of the highest caliber that would laugh in your face at your boastful blundering.”

The bookseller came out with two burlap sacks filled to the brim and tried together with a length of heavy rope. “Everything you requested my dear. That will be seven gold pieces.” He set them behind her horses saddle.

Ruby opened her pouch trying to shield it’s contents from Gaston’s eyes and pulled out seven gold pieces. The pouch was still bulging and heavy. “Thank you. Please save me any magazines about Huntsmen, I will be visiting regularly.” She tucked her coin purse away against her bosom.

“Where did you get coin like that?” Le Fou’s eyes were comically wide, Gaston didn’t make coin near that even of a Huntsman.

“My suitor. He gave me a few tasks to do.” Ruby took Philippe’s reins in hand. “Please excuse me I have another stop to make.” She moved Philippe so the large horse was between her and Gaston.

“Come now Ruby, surely there is no Huntsman as strong as I!” Gaston walked up beside her reaching out to touch her. “Just one night, I’ll even unlock your Aura. I know you’ve always wanted that, your strange notion you can become a Hunter.”

“My suitor already has. He has agreed to teach me to fight. You have nothing to offer me Gaston.” Ruby said walking to the grocer he would be the one most likely to get metal in. She raised a hand and knocked on the door. “Hello? I’d like to place an order.”

Anger boiled in Gaston, just who was this upstart? He reached out and grabbed her arm yanking her around. She yelled and pulled away her red Aura flaring. Gaston’s eyes widened so she had not lied this upstart had activated her Aura. “WHO?!”

“None of your concern!” Ruby pulled her arm away and suddenly felt weightless. She came to an instant later several meters away, red rose petals fell lightly to the ground in a path from the door to her. Her eyes widened, had she just activated her Semblance? So easily? It sure was handy.

Gaston scowled but her Aura and sudden clear use of a Semblance was food for thought. He dusted his jerkin down and said. “Fine do your womanly shopping, we’ll talk again later.”

As he walked off to the inn Ruby let out a long breath and returned to the door. This time it opened right away. Ruby fished a note out of her pocket, she and Qrow had compiled a list of supplies based on both of their memories. Coins exchanged hands and Ruby led Philippe to her house only to find it dark. “Oh right father went to Vale.”

Qrow dropped down from a rooftop. “It’s late, you should stay in town for the night.”

“You could as well. So long as you head out before dawn, I doubt anyone will see you.” Ruby said looking up to him, she could see the conflict on his face.

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Qrow said already stepping away from the door.

“I’ve seen your house, I think it is only fair you see mine. Head on in while I stable Philippe.” Ruby said reaching into her pocket and handing him a key, then she led her horse around the back of the house.

Qrow watched her go for a moment and found he couldn’t be upset with the fact that she had given him a command. He shook his head, what was the world coming too? He strode up the steps taking them two at a time. The key was so tiny he struggled to fit it into the lock for a second. Then he stepped into the small house stooping over to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling.

Even in the dark he could see the clutter that dotted the kitchen and main room. For the house as too small for the rooms to be separate. A wood burning range was set into the wall cold and empty. The table was a heavy wood that looked like it was not moved often. It was not an overly tidy place, perhaps Taiyang did not like to clean? Qrow mused as he took several careful steps in. It was a nice little home, he reached out to a window and drew the curtains down so no one would be able to eavesdrop on them.

Ruby came into the room a moment later. “Oh goodness it’s cold.” She zipped over to the range and knelt before it grabbing kindling and several small pieces of wood.

“I hadn’t noticed.” Qrow said watching her, he had some difficulty moving around the place was not made or arranged to accommodate one of his size.

Ruby giggled as she got a fire going in the range, adding larger pieces of wood. “Well not all of us have fur and feathers to keep as warm. If we did, well we’d save a small fortune on wood.” She shivered and held her hands up to the warming metal.

Qrow moved to stand behind her and knelt he reached out and wrapped his arms comfortably around her middle and moved his wings forward to cloak her as well. Ruby blushed as her body almost instantly warmed, protected by him. “Thank you.” She said softly as the heat rose in her cheeks.

The man could see it even in the dark. “Think nothing of it.” He couldn’t help but dip his head and breathe her soft rose scent, it really was lovely.

As the minutes ticked by Ruby added more wood to the fire and steadily relaxed into the shield that was Qrow. She let her body rest against his, laid a hand on his arm to trace through the thick black fur soft like a housecat. She found his presence to be a calming one, he breathed slowly and deeply. His warmth seeped into her bones even more so then the fire before her did. Then there was his scent, masculine yet with hints of the forest. Like someone who spent a great deal of time leaning or dozing against trees. She turned her head and let it rest against his chest. His feathers tickled her cheek but then he held her a little tighter and she found she liked it.

Eventually and reluctantly Ruby had to leave the comfort of Qrow’s embrace. “Let’s see if papa left us anything to eat.” She grabbed a candle and holder lit it in the range then headed to the pantry.

Sure enough she found a smoked side of pork hanging, several potatoes and some pickled carrots. It wouldn’t be what Qrow was used too but it would fill their bellies. She grabbed a handful of potatoes and a jar of carrots then returned to Qrow setting them on the table and grabbing a knife from a drawer. She could feel him watch her but didn’t find the silence unnerving. She had already learned that Qrow was not a man of many words. She carved a piece of pork as thick as her hand and about over the same in length off the hanging side. Then armed with several more additional potatoes returned to Qrow.

“Sorry it won’t be like the castle but we are down to preserves. I can only assume papa took anything perishable with him.” Ruby said grabbing a large pot, a quick glance around and found a pitcher of clean water. She poured it liberally into the pot then cut the pork up into bite sized pieces so it would soak faster.

Qrow shifted so he was out of her way and sat on the clean floor. “I do not mind.” He cocked his head to the side as she rapidly worked. “When I met you, I could not see you cooking for some reason. It’s strange to see.”

Ruby laughed as she chopped up potatoes and tossed them in. “Well I have no gift for it, but I have tried to learn in the past. I’ve read many books on cooking but a…” She trailed off the light fading from her eyes. “My papa’s work has never been the most profitable one. Just a side of smoked pork is a treat, nevermind anything fresh or herbs. And I’m a terrible gardener.”

“Well with my Semblance I used to burn, undercook or otherwise destroy any food item I tried to work with. Though I have learned through constant vigilance how to feed myself on the road.” Qrow said, then added with a flick of his fingers. “Worry not my fair rose. I will never ask to tend to a garden. Miss Potts I imagine will be happy to keep that job.”

The young woman fished a few carrots out of the water and salt mix. “Well I have no issue with learning, we’ve just never manage to get anything to grow in our little lot. I think the soil is tired, I have no idea when it was last given time to rest.”

“That can harm a crop, fields need time to rest between uses. Years sometimes.” Qrow said.

“You’re very knowledgeable about this.” Ruby picked up her now full pot and set it on the stove, setting a lid on it as well.

“I am a lord, I have to know how to tend to fields. There are also many books in my library on the topic, it is good knowledge to have.” The red eyed man said.

Ruby pulled a chair back from the table and sat down brushing her dress down as well. “You could tell me more while we wait for supper. It won’t be quick to cook.”

Qrow told her about how to tell when a field needs to rest, irrigation and many other aspects of farming. Even ways to make guesses at the weather, well at least on his estate as their dinner cooked. Ruby soaked up the information like a sponge, she did remember Miss Potts words about Qrow’s past as a very unkind man. However the more she listened the more she noticed that this was all knowledge that a lord would indeed need to know. Furthermore that Qrow spoke with such enthusiasm as if he dreamed of tenants being on his land again.

When their dinner was done Ruby ladled it out into bowls and then giggled when Qrow looked perplexed at the little spoon. She took a bite of her own stew watching Qrow struggle, it was very funny watching him try and sip from the very comparatively small utensil. He dripped stew down his front and Ruby wouldn’t help but laugh. “Oh goodness grief stop before you hurt yourself.”

“Sorry, your spoon is just...” He held it up with two fingers like it was some poisonous snake.

“Why don’t you just sip it from the bowl?” Ruby asked.

“That would be terribly rude, I am not going to eat your food like some animal.” Qrow hunched over and pouted.

Ruby giggled again before making an effort to stop. She picked up her bowl and quietly sipped from the edge. “There, I will do it too and then it will not be rude.”

Finding it to good a argument, Qrow followed suit eventually using a claw to help tip the more whole pieces of food into his mouth. It was a very bland meal compared to what he was used to, but he respect that Ruby came from a peasant's life. To have higher expectations of her would be unfair to her.

Ruby stood and said. “I’ll do the dishes tomorrow when there is light. Uhh I’ve no idea where to give you a bed. I don’t even think I have a bed big enough for you.”

Qrow pat the ground he was sitting on. “It’s fine, it is warm here and I have definitely slept in worse places.”

“You can’t sleep on the ground that just-.” Ruby threw her hands up. “I am a terrible host.”

“Ruby,” Qrow’s voice was so warm it made her blush. “I am a Huntsman, I’ve spent nights in trees. A nice warm hearth is nothing to complain about. Especially considering it is the hearth of a pretty young woman.”

The silver eyed maiden blushed yet again. “Okay fine you win. Let me a least find some blankets for you so have padding.”

“As you wish.” Qrow said again.

Ruby raced up the stairs to search out spare bedding before she could turn any brighter. Qrow added a log to the range and stood quietly lifting the table and moving it towards the door so he’d have more space in the night. Ruby returned shortly with arms full of blankets, he helped her lay them down and make a nice nest for himself. She wrung her hands nervously. “Well uh goodnight. I guess we will need to get an early start in the morning.”

“That would be wise.” Qrow said carefully moving his bulk to rest upon the sheets, he could still feel the hard ground but he wasn’t going to let Ruby see his discomfort. “Rest well.”

“You as well.” Ruby fled up the stairs her heart beating like a hummingbird's wings. This was so embarrassing to not be able to give Qrow better. She zipped into bed and wondered what he thought of her and her humble home. These thoughts however could not keep her up, it had been a long day and sleep too easily claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So I'll admit, I COMPLETELY forgot about this one. Uh oops.


End file.
